The Nanny
by Lucky the Soldier
Summary: Pre-Outsiders. Just a cute little story about Darry being the awesome brother that he is. Oneshot. Enjoy :P.


Holy crap! I can't believe that I'm finally posting this. I've had this story in mind for a pretty good while. So sorry I haven't been able to post in like…months. I promise you all I will finish TTG I just got a bad case of writers block. But hopefully this will compensate. This is just the intro told from Darry's POV. Darry 11 Pony 5 Soda 7. I really hope you guys like this story becaus I know that I do. Love ya'll!

-Lucky the Soldier :p.

* * *

><p>In the Beginning<p>

**It's the little things...err people that make life all the more exciting **

I rolled over in bed and stared out the window to my left. How long had I been asleep for, it was still dark outside? Maybe it was still pretty early out; normally Mom would have left to go do some grocery shopping or something. Dad would have left for work and wouldn't return home until evening. I can only pray that that my brothers are still asleep in their room. Especially Ponyboy. I turn my head slightly to the left and look at the wall clock.

6:36 a.m.

I don't want to get up at all, just lay around in bed all day. It's kind of funny really because at the same time I don't want to waste my last few days of summer vacation lazing around. There are a ton of cooler things that I could be doing. With that in mind I toss off my bed covers and sit up. I hop off the bed and go to my window peering through the blinds. Huh… wasn't dark at all really just too dang cloudy. A light mist falling down and showering my house and yard, if I hurry I can still go out and play football with the guys. I turn away from the window and make my way towards my bedroom door. That was when I paused in my steps. It was so dark that I could see a faint glow coming out from the bottom of the door. Not my light. But then I remember, Pony! No, no, no, he woke up. If my parents see that he's awake they'll never let me get out. I've got two options. I could pretend I was asleep or just bust out, probably the latter. So I slip on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and grab my favorite jacket. _I got to get up out of here_ I remember thinking. I crack open my door and see that I was right. Mom was in the kitchen, fixing my little brother breakfast. Mmhmm, it's now or never. I grab my red chucks and tip toe barefoot through the hallway but as I do I make a stupid mistake. The floorboards gave a loud creak and I ended up freezing in my footprints. Mom didn't hear me which was good but that big ol' ball of sunshine comes running out the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

In my head I was thinking, C'mon for once in your life have a heart. I draw a finger to my lips telling him to hush up and don't—t

"DARRY!"

Don't.

Tell.

Mom.

I turn to run but I can feel him throw his arms around my waist. I spin around frantically trying to get him off of me but then our mother comes into the hallway. She has her hands on her hips smiling at the scene. It's not funny, way too early for all of this.

"Hey your hair is pretty. " I say putting on my fakest smile which she shakes her head at.

"I've got bed hair and you know it. Now what do you really want. " I sigh and smile faintly just because she is smart like that. As I was growing up I always wondered if she could read minds or something she understands that much. "Mom, can I go ride my bike down to the lot and back?"

"So you can go get ran over? No. You can barely ride over to school without getting into trouble. "

"Please?" I begin to beg which doesn't help the situation at all.

"No Darrel. Besides I need to go do some grocery shopping and then your father and I are going out. I need you to watch over Pony and Soda." I quirk an eyebrow when she mentions Sodapop.

"He's still sleeping."Aw golly. I can't believe she is doing to this to me again. I always have to watch my brothers. At least Soda tries to be normal. Well. There was that oen time where he ran around the house naked um... scratch that. I don't know I just get tired of it sometimes. For once in my life I'd like to just hang out on my own. I try to talk it over and find a way out of this mess but she wouldn't listen. So that's how it has to be. I, once again, end up stuck in this house babysitting. After she fixes him breakfast she goes over all the rules with me, stuff that I already know. I'm not allowed to leave the house, I can't have any friends over, and I have to do all my chores. That's dishes, sweeping, cleaning my room. And atop of all that I have to keep a close eye on Ponyboy. Can't he take care of himself? I mean he's five not quite a baby. He's got to learn to do it all _sometime_. I head downstairs and open the door for her as she steps into the car. My little brother comes running down with me and tries to get out.

"Ponyboy quit it. If I can't go out you can't either."

"Moma way you goin?" She steps out of car and picks him up smiling.

"I am just going out for a little bit, I'll be back in a while." She then hugs him and hands him over to me. I'm just staring at the ground when I feel her rustle my hair and I look.

"Thank you Darry. I know that you'll take good care of your brother and always look after him." I smile at her and then look at the child in my arms. He stick his chubby little fingers into my shoe and lifts it up waving it around like there's no tomorrow.

"Yes ma'am. I will." With that she returns to the car and waves as she leaves me at the house to take care of Pony. I turn on my toes and head for the house when he clocks me on the head with the shoe which goes hurdling to the ground. He just explodes into this bout of giggles.

"I bet you think that's pretty funny huh?" I say before the tickle death match begins. Yeah he can be pretty annoying sometimes, but he's still my baby brother and I'll love him no matter what.


End file.
